The Way He Lies
by hjue44
Summary: UPDATED VERSION (4-29-2017)! A story based on a song, with Sonic and Amy as the protagonists. Which Song it is? How it can even fit on them? Read to find out! Rated M for parts containing strong language and violence.
1. 1st Verse

„You need to talk about that with her, that's all I'm saying."

"But I can't! The moment I tell her that I don't want to go too far, she'll leave me!"

Tails shook his head.

"No, she'll listen. She will understand. She ALWAYS did! Besides, she has ever been too easy on you anyway."

"Hey, no need to get loud, buddy. And I do love her, but this is just too fast for me…"

"Something's too fast for Sonic the Hedgehog. Wow. You know what? You're just scared of bonding to another person. You broke her heart so often in the past, and telling her this will be nothing close to those things you did."

"That's why I don't want to hurt her again. I just can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like. And every time when I'm around her, I almost lose it."

"BUT YOU DID HURT HER ALL THE TIME!"

"Woah, Tails! Calm down!"

"I know, it's just…you need to treat her better. She deserves BETTER. And if you don't see yourself able to change your behavior, then you probably should leave her, for the better of you both."

Sonic didn't respond to that. His mind soaked up the question and began working on it. WAS he able to change for her best?

Then, he just stood up from the table and walked out of the kitchen. He grabbed his shoes and left the house to go for a walk, an actual walk at a slow pace. While he was walking, his thoughts circled around Amy, and what Tails had told him. All resulted in the only logical thing to do, although it would hurt at first.

Later he arrived at Amy's house, hesitantly knocking on the door. As she opened, she smiled brightly.

"Hi! Come in, I was just about to…"

"Ames, we need to talk."

"O-okay."

His seriousness in his voice almost scared her, but also the way he looked.

"Is everything alright? You look awful!"

"It's alright, kind of…"

They walked into the living room, taking seats to face each other, and now, that the moment had come, Sonic wasn't sure about his decision. Right in front of him sat the girl he loved, and he should tell her that it is over. She has always been there for him when he needed someone, she knew when something was concerning him, and she was happy that she could be with Sonic, although he could be a jerk.

Time passed while he had his inner conflict, and Amy started to worry about him.

"What's wrong?"

She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes with a warm smile on her face.

"I...I just wanted to thank you. I just realized how much you've done for me, and what I put you through. I'm sorry for every time I treated you bad, and I hope you can forgive me."

"Ohh, of course, I can! And it's not like I haven't already forgiven you many things before."

"Thank you."

He gave her a short smile and stood up from his chair.

"So, what now?" Amy asked.

"Well, I dunno…"

"We could go to the theater, or the cinema, if you want to, of course."

"Sounds good."

"Okay, let me just get ready and pack a few things."

Sonic nodded and waited ten minutes for Amy to show up again. The two then left, spending the rest of the day in the city. They could be seen hitting the theaters, walking around downtown and almost laughing all the time.

 _In the evening_

The two hedgehogs entered Amy's house, exhausted from their trip. Amy put her bag down and hung her jacket in the wardrobe. In the meantime, Sonic put his shoes off.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"I have thought about this for a few days now, and I wanted to ask you if you want to…well, move in?"

"What?!"

"You know, living together. We've been together for quite a while now, and to be honest, you change your attitude pretty often, and sometimes I just don't know if we're close friends or…more. Lately, you spent a lot of time here, and you've even stayed overnight several times now. it wouldn't make that much of a difference."

"Ames, I…"

"I just want to know what we are, and you're the one to tell me. I will be there for you, whatever you say now, I just want to be sure."

"I…see, I asked myself this question recently, too, and to be honest, I sometimes don't know myself. I do like you, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

Sonic used all his concentration on one thought: He is no good for her.

He had to leave her, so she would be safe. He forced himself to think and hopefully later believe that she didn't really love him neither, as she wasn't sure herself. Tails was right, he was always right. Finally, he spoke, but his mind drifted away, and he felt like being on a different plane of existence.

"Amy Rose, I think it's the best if we stay friends."

She nodded, suppressing the tears. She had hoped that he would fall into her arms, saying that he loved her, promising to stop acting as he did recently, but this imaginary picture lay now shattered on the ground. Then she turned away and said goodbye, forcing her voice to sound calm, not knowing if it worked. She thought that he would hug her once again, but she suddenly heard the door falling shut.

"Why is he always like this? One moment he loves me, the next he hates me" Amy started to cry now and sat in the hallway, recovering from all the bad things Sonic had done in the past, which all came up in her mind again now.

The phone numbers from unknown girls written on his hand when he came to her house in the evening when she had invited him to a dinner, the drunk outbursts he would have sometimes in which he came to her house and had a rugged handling on her. And all those things she had forgiven him, over and over.

 _The next day_

Amy received a call from a friend she hadn't seen for a long time, and he invited her for a quick talk and some coffee. She gladly accepted, and soon left her house. When she arrived, he was already waiting, and as she walked up to him, he hugged her.

"Hey, Amy! It's been a long time!"

"Hey, Scourge. Yes, it's been a while. How are you?"

"Just fine. I came home from a one-year trip last week, and now I'm revisiting old friends."

"Cool, tell me about it, but let's first grab a coffee, okay?"

"Alright."

While they sat there, drinking coffee and Scourge telling Amy about his trip, Sonic eventually came around, and he froze as he spotted them. He had just left the bar he would visit now and then, and was slightly drunk, although it was early afternoon.

"So it took only one day for her to get over me, huh?! I bet this guy just waited for me to vanish so that he could get his dirty fingers on her!"

Before Sonic knew what to do, they stood up and left the place, Scourge accompanying Amy to her house. But without thinking, Sonic had followed them. Amy was the first to see him, and she greeted him with a smile and a waving hand, not knowing what was coming. As Scourge turned around to see Sonic, he was only a few steps away and the hedgehog just knocked him to the ground with one punch.

"WHAT THE HELL, SONIC!?" Amy screamed as she knelt down to see if Scourge was okay.

"Who's that dude?!"

"That was an old friend I hadn't seen in a long time! So why did you do that?"

"I don't know! He was with you, and that bugged me."

"So you knocked him out with one punch?"

"I didn't want to put him out. I don't know what came over me. Believe me, I didn't…"

"But you did! Just because you're jealous! You should think about whether you want me or not!"

"I…I will. And I'm sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength.

"That's your excuse for this?! LEAVE! NOW!"

Sonic turned and ran away, leaving the scene which luckily nobody around had seen.

* * *

That's it! The first chapter to my adaptation of "Love the Way You Lie", by Eminem ft. Rihanna. I highly recommend listening to it before going on with the story, or even re-reading this chapter after you did. Please review and tell me how you like the idea, and maybe I'll use this concept on other songs.


	2. 2nd Verse

_Flashback_

Sonic is standing at the cliffside, calming down from the battle he just won. Eggman had attacked the city, and the whole team was exhausted after they had defeated him. But it was close and closer as Sonic wanted to admit. He almost got crushed under falling pieces of the houses around, and the only reason that he was alive now was that he could run so fast. But what would have happened if Tails had been in his position? Or Knuckles? Or even…he sighed…Amy. He couldn't lose one of them, especially not her.

Looking into the sky, he promised that as long as he lives, he wouldn't let anyone of them get hurt. He would protect them, and although he really meant everyone, the only one on his mind at this moment was the pink hedgehog who would always smile. No, he would never hurt her.

 _Present Day_

Amy received a knock on the door, and although she didn't want any visitors now, she got to open the door, because her conscience wouldn't let anyone staying outside if she was at home. It was Sonic.

"What do you want?" she simply asked.

"I wanted to apologize." He just stated.

It took lots of effort for her not to just forgive him. He had gone too far, and he needed to face the consequences of his actions.

"No."

"Ames, let me explain…"

"There's nothing to explain! You are a jerk, and that's it! I don't know why you changed to this, but you need to change again."

"Hey! Just for I messed up once, you…"

"ONCE!? Are you serious?! "

"Oh, sorry, I'm not perfect!"

"You're far from it! Now back off, and come back when you're YOU again!"

"I AM ME, you are just too dumb to see it!"

 **SLAP**

Amy looked at him in shock, while his cheek started to change into a red color. Time was frozen, and she didn't know what was going to happen now. She hoped that he would leave, but something inside him snapped out of place. Without warning, he pushed her back into her house and charged at her.

Torn between the need to defend herself and the fact that it was Sonic she would have to hurt to do so, she grabbed her hammer, which was standing in the hallway Sonic had pushed her into and braced herself. Before Sonic could get close to her, she tried to knock him back, but a part of her made her hold back, so she missed him. Or maybe he had dodged it. She didn't know, and neither did she care. Her eyes were filled with tears, and the blue hero she had admired had become a frightening demon. Her mind was not participating in the battle, and everything seemed so unreal. The next thing she knew was that Knuckles and Rouge had appeared and separated Sonic away from her, putting an end to the battle. Now, she sat in her living room with Rouge comforting her, while she was still crying.

Sonic had other problems now, as Knuckles preferred punching sense into people. For his luck, he tried talking this time, or, to be accurate, yelling at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

The blue speedster, however, was in a shock, similar to Amy's. He was crying now, with his mind racing around what had happened. He didn't know why he attacked her, he had just lost it. He suppressed his sobbing and somehow managed to talk.

"Knux…I…don't…I can't…why?"

"Stop stuttering and explain yourself, before I break every single bone wasted to carry your worthless ass around!"

Before Knuckles could react, the blue hedgehog ran off, leaving a blue streak.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU…I should've killed him when I had the chance."

But before Knuckles reached the door to go back inside again, another streak almost ran him over, going right through the door.

"He can't be serious…"

And Knuckles went after him.

"Ames?" he called out.

Before he could enter the living room, Rouge stepped in front of him.

"Don't you dare to go to her now, Mister Almost-cause-her-a-heart-attack!"

"I need to see her! Is she alright?"

He calmed down and softened his voice.

"Is…I bought her this."

He held up a teddy bear he just bought at a store.

"Cute, and where's the candy?" Rouge sarcastically asked.

"Please, let me go to her, let me ju…"

"Just come in, it is okay" Amy called.

Rouge stepped aside slowly, giving him the "don't you make a single wrong move"-look, and let him pass through.

He saw Amy sitting on the sofa, covered with a blanket and still with red eyes from her crying.

He knelt down in front of her, still keeping some distance, and looked to the ground. He was afraid of looking at her, scared of the amount of hatred she could possibly have in her eyes now when she saw him.

"Amy, I don't know what came over me, it was as if I wasn't there, and all I want to say is that I am sorry, so, so sorry."

"That's all?"

"I bought you this, but it doesn't matter. Please don't hate me, throw me out, spit in my face, beat me up as much as you want to, but please don't hate me."

"Fine, but I will leave for now."

"But it is your house..."

"And still, I will leave. I'll be somewhere where you can't find me. Just stay away for a while, and maybe I can forgive you after I had some time to think about it."

With that, she put the blanket aside and stood up. Sonic, who was still on the floor, took a moment to realize what was happening, stood up and walked to the window, watching Amy leaving her own house with Rouge and Knuckles, as he remembered what he once had promised when he was standing on the cliff. As the words echoed through his mind, he felt a stinging pain in his chest, making him cry again.

* * *

Second part! Did you see all the references? I hope so :)


	3. 3rd Verse

Three weeks had passed since Amy left, and today she would return to her house. Much to her surprise, another week passed without any sign of Sonic bothering her, and now, that he seemed to be gone, she somehow missed him. She just walked out to the mailbox, and between bills and advertisement, she found a letter from him. Back inside, she opened it and found and an invitation to his place asking if they could talk about things, only if she wanted to, of course. Willing to forgive him, she called him and soon arrived at where he lives. She didn't tell Rouge about this, although she wanted to be informed about what he does before something bad happens. Taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Hey." Sonic greeted her while rubbing his arm.

"Hey."

"Wanna come in?"

"Why not?"

Both went inside, but Amy didn't put her bag down, staying ready to leave at any moment.

"Where can I start?"

"Where your heart tells you to."

"Okay. Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean, and I know that this is crazy. I am crazy, but maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano. Although we shouldn't be together, I do love you after all, and I want you back. And you can't deny that you were somehow missing me, can you?"

"We? Wasn't it just you? And what is that comparison about? Sonic, this can't go on like this! It's the same routine, over and over. We need to stop this."

"Amy, please, it is all my fault, and I want to change. Can you forgive me? And if you say no, I'll stay out of your way as much as I can. I promise, next time I'll show restraint to make you happy."

A few seconds passed and Amy was constantly looking at him.

"No… you can't- I'm sorry, I'll leave now." she said monotonously.

She turned and walked outside, leaving Sonic flabbergasted, but as she reached the sidewalk, he appeared in the door.

"Can't you please come back?"

Her bag was put to the ground, and she turned to him.

"Your eyes have shown that you can't change anymore. It's over."

"Please, come back! Look me in the eyes and check again, I love you too much to let you walk away just as that now. Come inside, pick up your bag off the sidewalk. Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk? I'll make it up to you, just trust me!"

Amy picked up her bag and walked towards him. He was lying, but somehow, she still loved him, after all. As she passed him, she looked right into his eyes again.

"You have this one chance, you hear me?"

Sonic nodded, and he kept staying on his spot as she went inside. He was thinking about what he had said.

"I always apologize even though I know that it's somehow a lie. Maybe I AM a liar, and maybe I will not be able to hold myself back. Does she know it? What if I hurt her when I snap out again? I almost killed her last time…I feel like a fire, tried to be controlled, but once I get out, unable to be stopped…What will I do then and how can I still protect her?"

He shook it off and followed Amy inside, but before he sat with her in the living room, he took every lighter in the house and threw it outside.

"Just in case." He whispered to himself hoping that this symbolic action would make a difference.


End file.
